Text speech synthesis technology that converts text into speech has been known. In the recent speech synthesis technology, statistical training of acoustic models for expressing the way of speaking and tone when synthesizing speech has been carried out frequently. For example, speech synthesis technology that utilizes HMM (Hidden Markov Model) as the acoustic models has previously been used.